


Our Entire Existence is Flawed--Or So You Say

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll refine these tags at a later point, M/M, Multi, hangovers, idk - Freeform, mostly the gang being dorks, some serious parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Zoe struggled with making others see her as she was, not something that needed to be "fixed". Life's not easy in the Bible Belt, especially for Zoe. Luckily, she's got Levi to keep her grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Adds Up

She yawned quietly and glanced at her phone before setting it down on the coffee table and tilting her head back over the arm of the couch. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hn." The raven grunted without looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Hey..." She frowned and flipped over on her stomach, her brunette ponytail snapping against the couch. She reached out and nudged him with her finger. "Grouchy teddy..." she whined when he didn't respond to the prodding.

"I told you not to fucking call me that," he snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to party tonight. Dur." She stuck her tongue out impishly at him and giggled.

"Stick that tongue out at me again and I'll rip it out of your goddamn mouth," Levi deadpanned.

"'Sides," the brunette went on as if she hadn't heard him, "we haven't seen Erwin in a while and the kids have been busy these past few weeks."

At this, Levi turned around to face her. "Hanji, it's a Saturday during the school year. Of course you won't hear from the goddamn brats. Erwin has a fucking job, which you should get, Shitty Glasses."

Hanji sniffed and sat up, adjusting her glasses on her nose. "I do have a job, thank you very much. There's no need to sink to  _their_ level."

Levi rolled his eyes. "One would hardly call working at the library little more than community service."

"Pays more than GameStop..."

"You're right." He turned back to his work. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "But you barely work thirty five hours a week and normally you're only at the library 'when they need you'."

"Still get paid..." she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, you do. But Hanji, and I'm being fuckin' serious here, if you're gonna keep partying like this and dropping a grand on games every few months, you're gonna need another job."

The brunette sighed. "I wanna work on my games though!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't work on me," he said. "I've known you since the first grade, Four Eyes."

"Works when you're drunk," she teased.

"Oh, so you  _weren't_ drunk enough to be horny that time?" he deadpanned.

Her cheeks reddened slightly. It wasn't that she was embarassed by the fact that the last time they'd really gotten shitfaced they'd slept together. The raven was one of the few she felt totally comfortable around. Him and Erwin, and Mike... No, it was more that she  _had_ been that horny. That she'd practically begged him to fuck her senseless, that he'd obliged, and that he remembered it as accurately as she did, if not more so...

Levi set his hand on top of her head and tilted it up so she could look at him. "I  _know_ you, Four Eyes," he said, a slight lilt of affection in his quiet voice as he let go ove her and turned back to his work again. "Yeah, call everyone and see if they wanna party."

"Yay! Thank you!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek.

"Dunno why the fuck you're thanking me..."

She sighed and set her chin on his shoulder, her arms looped loosely around him from behind.

"Why are you still hanging on me?"

"Coz y'needed affection, you grouchy teddy bear," she chuckled, flicking his ear playfully.

Levi rolled his eys. "Just hurry the hell up and call them. I still have to clean. Plus, you'll probably have to do Christa's calculus again."

"Aw, that's easy!" she replied, pulling away after pecking him on the cheek. "I can do those problems in less time than it takes for Sasha to clean out the fridge."

"You must not have been here when she emptied no less than ten bowls in under three minutes, then."

Hanji rolled her eyes. Sasha may eat like a horse, but she was extremely fun to party with, especially with drinking games.

"Go to the kitchen. I need to focus."

She waved him off and picked up her iPhone 5c off the coffee table, twirling it playfully.

"Don't drop it," Levi warned without looking up from his work.

"Nyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a total klutz, yanno."

"You've dropped hamsters, phones, handheld video games, iPods, CD players, CDs, DVDs--"

"Okay, okay!" she sighed. "I won't drop it."

"Good."

She rolled her eyes and pulled up her contact list and sent out the mass texts before half-tossing her phone onto the table. "And now...we wait."

" _You_ wait. I have to clean," he said, getting up and pushing the chair under the desk and striding out of the room.

She sighed and flopped back onto the couch.  _'M so bored..._ When her phone vibrated, she picked it up.

 ** _Party? Yeah, that sounds fun._**  That was from Connie.

 _ **Eh. Maybe if Eren goes.**_  Mikasa, obviously.

_**Sure, I need to unwind. I'll bring Mikasa.**  
_

_**I'll be there.** _

_**There's gonna be pizza, yeah?** _

Hanji laughed.  ** _Can't you just wanna see me?_**  she answered.

**_Well, yah. Course I wanna see you. But I'm starving._ **

She grinned and shook her head.  ** _Yeah, Potato Girl. I'll order a whole pizza just for you._**

**_You're getting tackleglomped when I get there._ **

**_I look foward to it._**  She set her phone back down on the table.  _Lesse, that's Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin... I wonder why Christa and Ymir haven't answered..._

Her phone vibrated again and she picked it up.

_**Hey... I'd love to come. But I have a lot of calculus, and Mom and Dad are going outta town... Is Ymir coming?** _

_**Dunno. Haven't gotten an answer from her yet. But I can see. Also, me and Levi can come pick you up.** _

_**Nah...um... Mom says I can stay at your place if you help me with my calculus.** _

_**No problem.** _

Her parents assumed that Hanji lived alone, stabalizing her life with the help of her boyfriend. The perfect role model for their little girl. The truth was that, by their standards, the brunette was the worst possible person for the younger girl. She drank, did drugs when she could get her hands on them, and completely balked the idea of being a "proper" lady. Not to mention she wasn't a virgin.

But the Lenzes believed quite dfferently, and Hanji was a very skilled actress who could drop into just about any character at the drop of a hat. She prefered not to lie when and if ever possible, but lying for the young blonde was a special case.

Hanji and Levi had known Ymir Vinzenz since their senior year. The bruntte had happened to join ROTC, something Hanji herself had been forced into, and it was a chance meeting that occured when Ymir complained of a little blonde Catholic girl she'd become attracted to, but couldn't be with for obvious reasons. And it was then that Hanji launched her three-year-and-running project: get Christa Lenz and Ymir Vinzenz together.

All it took was playing the part of a good little Christian-turned-Catholic genius, which was surprisingly easy for the brunette to accomplish, though even Levi often said he barely recognized her.

"Hey, Levi!"

"What."

"Christa's parents are gonna drop her off."

"They think I help you keep this place clean. We're fine."

"Just sayin'."

"Who else is coming?" he asked, the broom swishing across the floor. There'd be vacuuming next.

"Eren and Mikasa and Armin, Connie--" Her phone vibrated again. "Jean, Marco, Bertolt and Reiner too."

"Great. It'll be a sausage fest."

"Says the one who prefers blowing the lollipop."

"Shut up."

Her phone vibrated again. "Annie and Ymir are coming too," she said.

"Christa will be happy."

"Oh, and Sasha's coming too."

The sweeping stopped. "...fuck."

"C'mon, she's fun!"

"But?"

"...I promised her a whole pizza."

"Goddamit, Hanji! You and your fuckin' crushes..."

"She's not a crush!"

"Whatever. We'll get the booze and pizza after everyone gets here."

She checked her phone, still fidgeting from his accusation. "Oh, Moblit and Petra are comin' too."

"... How many fuckin' people'd you invite, Four Eyes?"

"You said ask everyone!" she cried.

"Whatever." The vacuum started then.

"Ass," she mumbled. She sighed and lay her head back against the couch. They'd always been like that. Always seeming to hate each other, to always be squabbling over something. Usually, he was berating her about her, in his opinion, lack of hygeine and order. It wasn't like it was her fault she got so absorbed into things that nothing else mattered...was it? "Oof!" She was jostled from her thoughts as a body crashed into hers. "Hey, Sash."

"What's wrong?" the younger brunette said as she sat up. She was perched near the older girl's knees. "I said I was going to takleglomp you when I got here. Did you not hear me come in? Or do you not want me on your lap?"

"Nah, you're fine, dear," Hanji said, reaching up and ruffling the girl's hair gently. "I was just thinking."

Sasha slid down onto the couch and folded her legs underneath herself. "Do you mind me asking what about?"

"Levi and myself."

"Oh..."

"Y'know we've been friends since the first grade?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh. He was always so grouchy. But... he still looked like a teddy bear to me..."

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or not."

The older brunette laughed quietly. Even after fifteen years, the day was still clear in her memory. "Lemme tell you..."

~

For weeks she'd seen him, just sitting on the edge of the playground at recess. Never playing with anyone. It wasn't as if she had any friends. Perhaps it was because she preferred to spend her time at recess crawling around bug hunting or pretending she was a fox, because foxes were insatiably curisou mischief makers. But that boy... The way he'd sneer at her when she'd tromp by on all fours, hands, elbows, and knees scuffed up with dirt, hair falling in her face, always seemed to draw her attention. Like a problem begging to be solved.

Which was exactly what she set about doing.

She watched him in class. He seemed to be about a year older than her, if what the other kids said could be trusted. A glance at the birthday calendar (such a stupid thing to have, she thought, but useful in this instance) told her his irthday was December 25th. Jesus' birthday, her mother would say. But it meant he had a late birthday like she did; though being put into Pre-K allowed her to be with her "age group".  _He must not have gone to Pre-K..._

At recess, she tried her best to get his attention. Three days in a row she tried talking to him to no response but a glare. On the fourth day, he went so far as to shove her off the steps he was sitting on. It hadn't hurt, not even her pride; she was used to being a punching bag. Being skinny, four-eyed and a socially inept bookworm tended to condition one that way.

But, that was enough for one week. If she pushed any further, the teacher would likely separate them.

So, that Friday, she stationed herself under the steps and set about sketching a Pikachu in the dirt at her feet. She'd just begun to sketch out the stripes when she heard a shout above her.

"I said leave me alone, dangit!" the raven growled.

"Well, fine."

Sand flew over her Pikachu, narrowly missing her face. "Yanno, you don't hafta get  _me_ involved," she said bitterly.

"How 'bout Ah kick yer face den?"

"I don't know what people find appealin' about the South..."

"Keep it up, Zoe, an' more than yer drawin'll get messed up, ya hear me?"

" _Don't_ call me Zoe!" she said angrily, standing up.

"That's yer name, i'n'it?"

"You know, I honestly don't see what anyone can find endearing about such a horrible way of talking."

Levi snorted behind her. "I think you should go away, Sam. Before Miss Hall sees you stirring up trouble."

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said before stalking off.

"So, what  _do_ you like being called?"

"Hanji. Just Hanji," she replied quietly be crawling back under the stairs to fix her Pikachu.

The next day, her mother took her to the park, much to her displeasure. It was sunny, and hot, and it was outside. All the more reason to dislike it. Besides, she'd wanted to watch Pokemon that morning. But there was nothing to be done.

She sighed and plopped down a swing. At least there was  _something_ to do. She swung her legs back and forth briefly for a few minutes before she happened to look up and see that familiar raven hair. Without really thinking about what she'd do or say, she jumped out the swing and walked over to where the boy was sitting, grumbling to himself.

"...dunno why Mom always brings me here...so filthy...and all the annoy--"

"Hey, why are you such a grouch?"

"..." He scowled darkly as he looked up at her. "Go away."

"Yanno, you're kinda like a teddy bear," she said, and she could have sworn he twitched in anger.

"Stop bugging me..."

"You're like a big grouchy teddy," she went on, seemingly oblivious to his anger, but likely just enjoying the reaction she was getting. "Wevi the Gwouchy Teddy!"

"Shut up Zoe Bug!"

For a split second, it was as if time froze, both children staring at each other. In memory, it would be hard to tell who threw the first blow, but it seemed as if they moved at once, taking each other to the ground with fists and feet and teeth.

Levi had nearly yanked Hanji's ponytail down completely when his mother dragged hm back. He sported a black eye and quite a few scuff marks.

Hanji had a busted lip, and her glasses were nearly hanging off her nose.

Her mother adjusted them as she lifted her daughter up into her arms. "Well," she said, breathing slightly heavy from the incident. "It appears as if our children can't be around each other."

"Yes, I would--"

"I WANNA BE FRIENDS WIFF DA GWOUCHY TEDDY!" Hanji wailed, shocking all of them into silence.

"But, Zoe, he--"

"I don't care! I wanna be friends with him," she insisted, staring intently at the older boy.

"Tch." Levi looked away. "Someone beats you up and you wanna be friends. That's not the way it works, Zoe Bug."

"It is for me, Grouchy Teddy," she returned, grinning like an idiot.

~

"So you beat the crap out of each other and became friends?"

Hanji looked at the younger brunette for a few moments, wondering why it felt like she was hiding something from her. She laughed. "Yep! I guess we just communicate best through violence."

"Most would consider that abuse, Han."

She jumped and Sasha giggled. "Hanji's ears must not be working right today," she joked.

"Must not," Petra said, grinning.

Hanji rolled her eyes. "I was telling Sasha about how Levi and I met," she said. "And your car's quiet."

"I heard it," Sasha giggled.

"Yeah, and you have the ears of a freakin' bat!" Hanji shot back, shoving the younger girl playfully.

Petra shook her head, smiling. "So what are you going to tell Christa's parents?"

The brunertte shrugged. "They know I'm friends with you two. I've been friends with Sasha since..." She trailed off, frowning slightly. "How long  _have_ I known you?" she said. "I mean, Petra graduated a year later because of her birthday being December 6th."

"And I've known you since you were in the third grade," the blonde said.

Hanji nodded. "So it must have been... When I was in the seventh grade that I met you, Sash."

"It was," Sasha said, fidgeting slightly. "Some boys were picking on me and you stopped them and told me that if I ever needed help just to call for you."

"Right, that's it," the older brunette said, nodding. Before she could go on, there was the crunch of a car pulling into the driveway. "That must be Christa."

There was a sharp knock on the door and a gruff complaint.

Hanji sighed. "It's open, Mr. Lenz."

In response, the man nearly forced the door into the wall.

Christa stood on the porch, bag slung over her shoulder as she wrung her hands nervously and bit her lip, glancing nervously between Hanji and her parents.

The brunette smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you all."

"Whatever. She's to come to Mass and be home in time Sunday evening."

"Of course, sir," Hanji answered cheerfully.

The small blonde took a few step inside before her father slammed the door shut behind her.

"Bastard," Hanji muttered darkly, frowning as the car peeled out of the yard. She shifted her gaze back to the blonde. "I wish I could help more."

The younger girl relaxed visibly. "It's okay, Hanji. You try. I appreciate that." She tossed her bag into the nearby chair. Slipping her jacket off and tossing it with her bag, she flopped ungracefully beside the two brunettes. "It's nice to be here," she sighed, letting her head thump softly against Hanji's shoulder.

Petra smiled gently. "So, Hanji, how many people are going to be here?"

"Well, you and Sasha and Christa are already here," the brunette replied, counting on her fingers. "And Eren, Armin, and Mikasa." Three more fingers. "Moblit, Connie, Ymir." Another three. "Jean, Marco, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner."

"So fourteen."

"Yep. Sixteen if you count me and Levi."

Christa sighed. "Should we start my calculus, or...?"

Hanji laughed. "Just give it here, dear. I can do it faster."

~

"Petra, can you control these brats?"

Petra laughed quietly. Most of the "brats" were keeping to themselves. And the threat of Levi beating te ever loving shit out of them for dirtying his and Hanji's apartment was more than enough to keep them in line. Except for Sasha, of course. But Hanji wouldn't let  _anyone_ touch her.

"I've got the fort, Levi," she said.

"C'mon, Gwouchy Teddy!" Hanji cried, tugging his wrist as she pulled him towards the door. "I want some Ivonabitch!"

"Vodka always makes you horny as fuck," the raven snapped.

"I knooooow! Coz then I van'a bitch!" She cackled at her own joke."Oh! Oh! I want ouzo too!"

"You know that shit's hard to find..."

"I know! But I love it!" she cried, pulling him harder. "An' we need pizza! But the best place closes at eight!"

"Stop yelling," he grumbled as he let her drag him to the car, giggling like a madwoman.

~

They came back an hour later, Hanji annoucing their arrival by bursting through the front door singing "It's the 21st century cuuuuuure!"

"I thnk she's already drunk off her ass," Ymir remarked drily.

"Finally came up for air after sucking your beautiful girlfriend's face?" the shorter brunette returned cheekily, much to the embarrassment of said girlfriend.

"Damn straight."

Hanji laughed. "Good, good." She set a stack of pizzas on the dining room table before taking the top box and plopping it into Sasha's lap. "Just for you, and just the way you like it," she said with a wink.

Ymir caught Levi's eye as the younger brunette squealed happily.  _She's totally crushing_ , she mouthed to him.

Connie reached over to grab a piece and yelped when Levi smacked the back of his head.

"You heard Four Eyes'" he said flatly. "Thre's enough pizza for the rest of you brats without messing with Sasha's."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Oy, Hanji's got the Ivonabitch!" Jean cried.

Levi whirled around. "Shitty Gla--"

She was pouring the vodka and ouzo into a glass with just a dash of blue cream soda.

"The hell are you doing, idiot?"

"I wanted to try it."

"I'm not cleaning up the mess then."

"Hey!" Sasha piped up through a mouthful of pizza. "I wanna try it!"

The older brunette paused, the light flahing briefly across the lenses of her glasses. "I don't know," she said slowly in trepidation. "I mean ouzo's a liquor and--"

"Please?" In the blink of an eye, Sasha was at her side tugging the tail of her shirt. "I know it's good if you want it."

The bespectacled brunette sighed.  _I just can't say no to that face..._ "Alright," she relented. "Sit down over here," she motioned to a chair, "and finish your pizza. Ouzo's best taken slow, and after food."

"Okay!"

"I told you I'm not cleaning up the mess, Zoe," Levi said, cracking open a bottle of fireball whiskey and submersing a few shots into his tea.

She waved him off. "She'll be fine, I'm watching her."

"Then why did she just drain half the fuckin' glass then?"

"Shi-- Sash!" she cried.

"What? I like it." The younger brunette grinned. She licked her lips. "You can barely taste the licorice, but it's an aftertaste. Very warm too."

"You don't chug ouzo," Hanji said in exasperation. But she couldn't help but smile slightly. Most would be knocked on their ass from that much alcohol. "Gimme that," she continued, taking the half-empty glass from the girl and downing the rest of it. "Damn... That is good."

Sasha giggled. "Mhmm!"

"Alright then!" Hanji said with a laugh. "Let's get this party started."


	2. In a Stupor

She awoke the next morning, staring at the ceiling. She could feel the weight of a head on her stomach and glanced down to see Ymir's messy brown hair sticking up at odd angles, Christa splayed out similarly across her midriff. She slid the girls off of her carefully and climbed to her feet slowly. Her eyes flitted around the room as the night before came to mind.  _I think at some point I made out with Moblit. I wonder if he remembers..._ She'd been meaning to take things slow with him, not wanting to hurt him. But he'd wanted to come, and all her friends knew how she got when she was drunk. Petra'd gotten a taste of it before...

There was a retching sound from the bathroom and she realized that while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had somehow found their way onto the floor beside Levi's bed, Sasha was nowhere to be found. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, running a hand through her hair tiredly. "Sasha."

Sasha looked up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Mornin'," she mumbled before another wave of vomiting hit her.

Hanji picked her way across the bathroom floor gingerly side-stepping the few times the younger girl hadn't made it all the way and crouching down beside her, pulling back her hair and rubbing her back gently. "Sorry about that..."

"Why're you apologizing?" the younger brunette said. "I'm the one that didn't listen when y'said drink it slow. Plus, a lot of this is all the pizza I had..."

"Not so good the second time, is it?" Hanji said knowingly.

"Not really, no..."

"What the ever loving fuck happened here..."

"I'll clean it up, Levi," Hanji replied. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Can you find my glasses? My head hurts..."

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "The brats were on my floor again."

"They always are, dear," she said dismissively, helping Sasha to her feet. "We got any Pepto?"

"I think we have an emergency bottle in the cabinet. I'll have to go buy another one..." He shuffled away, grumbling to himself.

Hanji laughed softly before turning her attention back to her friend. "Oh, you got some in your hair," she mumbled in concern. "Looks like you'll need a full bath then."

"I don't trust my balance..."

"At the moment, I don't either, love," she replied, noticing the slight sway as Sasha clung to her arm. "Not the worst of hangovers, but not the best either... Though I think we all need some rest after last night."

"Levi'll be cleaning like a madman..."

"Nah, this is the messiest room, an' it's my responsibility," Hanji assured her. "Now, c'mon..."

After the water had been run and Sasha stripped and climbed in, Hanji set to work cleaning the mess off the floor. But her natural curiosity got the better of her and soon she was mumbling to herself about the bits in the liquid under her breath.

"Oh, for fu-- Hanji. Stop. I'll clean. Just take care of her."

His sudden appearance startled Sasha and she sloshed a good inch or two of water out of the tub. He cringed at the murky mess covering the floor. "Get up and wash your hands, idiot."

"But you sai--"

"And now I'm changing my mind. Just wash your bloody hands and take care of the kid. Probably her first hangover too..." He continued grumbling as he snatched Hanji to her feet and shoved her to the sink before taking over the cleaning, making short work of it before storming out the bathroom.

Hanji shook her head in amazement, before scrubbing up to her elbows and turning back to Sasha. She'd finally relaxed and let her knees slip under the water and just looked dog tired. The older brunette settled down next to the tub. "You want me to wash your hair?" she asked gently.

"Mmhmm," she answered with a slight nod. "Please."

She laughed softly as she reached for the cup. "Told ya y'don't have to be so polite with me me, Sash. We've been friends for ages." She tapped the girl's nose gently with the tip of her finger before filling the cup with water. She pushed her bangs back gently and tilted her head back to keep the water from her eyes. "And I've told you your accent's adorable." She saw the girl's cheeks darken briefly in embarrassment and chuckled.  _Maybe Levi's right to some extent..._ When her hair was completely wet, Hanji squirted some shampoo into her hands and began lathering it into the younger girl's scalp slowly. "You're gonna need a second bath," she mused quietly.

Sasha made a small sound of agreement and closed her eyes.

Hanji sighed and rinsed the shampoo out before handing her the washcloth. "You can bathe yourself, right? Levi bathes me, but we've had sex before, so..."

"Yeah, I can," she answered, taking the cloth and shifting slightly. "My stomach hurts a little."

"I'll go see how Levi's coming with that Pepto," Hanji said, getting to her feet and leaving the younger brunette alone as she made her way to the kitchen where she found Levi brewing himself a cup of black tea. "Some of that'd be nice."

"What, with enough sugar to give yourself diabetes?"

"Of course," she said, hopping onto the counter.

He popped her hip with the back of his hand. "Get your ass off the counter, we eat there." He pulled another cup down and poured the water over the tea bags before speaking again. "Where's the kid?"

"I left her to bathe herself," she said quietly.

"You left a hungover girl in a tub full of water."

"She needs privacy."

"Hanji, I've lost track of the times I've bathed your hungover self."

"That's not the point. Erwin's mom used to throw us all in the tub at the same time. You saw my vagina before you knew what it was. And we've had sex."

"And?"

"And she's a goddamn minor, Levi!" she said.

"And she's hungover! Pixis won't be able to ignore you giving alcohol to minors if a hungover brat ends up nearly drowning in the bath water!"

"That's not the point..."

"Plus, it's not like you bathing Armin or something. People'd get suspicious of that."

"Not. My. Point."

"What's the freak out for?" Ymir asked, walking into the kitchen and yawning.

"Zoe left Sasha in the tub alone."

"She needs privacy! And she's capaable of washing herself..."

Ymir's palms slapped down onto the counter on both sides of Hanji's hips and she bumped her forehead purposely into the older girl's. "Sure it's not coz you like her?" she said, grinning.

"We've been friends since she was little. Of course I like her. She's like a sister, and--"

"Ha!" the younger brunette said, bouncing back. "She just admitted it."

"I didn't admit anything!" Hanji protested, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarassment.

"A demi never lies about emotional bonds," Levi said. "You said she's like a sister."

"Plus, you said "and" not "but". If you weren't crushing on her, you would have said "but"."

Hanji flushed darker and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face against her arms with a groan. "Just lemme alone," she mumbled.

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked her ear playfully. "Go take care of the kid. I put the Pepto in the fridge. Your tea's brewing. Go see if she wants some too."

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled, climbing down and trudging out of the room.

"She's hopelessly in love," the younger brunette chuckled.

"Hn."

-

"Hey, Sasha?" She knocked on the partially open door. "You done?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll get you some clothes. You left your bag on my bed, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, I'll be back." She went to her room and opened the bag, pulling out the items and carrying them back to the bathroom and holding them through the open door. "Here."

"You can come in, y'know," Sasha replied, taking the clothes.

"Levi wants to know if you want some tea."

"Oh..." She pushed open the door as she straightened out her shirt. "Yeah. Tea'd be nice. And maybe some Aleve? My head's fuckin' killing me..."

"Sweetie, you were puking your guts out. If your head didn't hurt I'd be amazed. C'mon." She held out her hand. "Let's go get you some Pepto and Aleve. And then you can lay down on the couch for a while."

"Can I put my head in your lap?"

Hanji was caught off guard by the question, but she smiled. "'Course you can, dear."

Sasha smiled a little and took her hand.

Hanji pulled her gently to the living room, where Petra was shoving Jean and Marco out of the way and somewhat cleaned up the mess on the couch. She gave Hanji a small, knowing smile. Usually Hanji kept an eye on the kids. But she'd gotten a little caught up in trying to out drink Levi and lost track of just what the curious brunette trailing behind her got her hands on. And some time during that drink off she'd found her tongue down Moblit's throat...

 _That's just like Hanji though,_ the blonde thought to herself.  _Always taking care of people._ "Hey, Levi?" she said, walking ino the kitchen.

"Hm?" He looked up from where he was stirring tea, no doubt Hanji's, as she came into the room.

She looped her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, feeling him stiffen slightly before sighing. Even dating him didn't change how he reacted to her... "Hanji and Sasha are in the living room. You want me to get anything?" she asked, letting go of him.

"Take this Pepto to the brats. Make sure Sasha gets some first, though. Her stomach's probably still giving her hell after all that fuckin' pizza she wolfed down last night," he said, taking the cup to the living room. "Hey, Four Eyes, take your tea."

Hanji, by that point, had settled down onto the couch with Sasha's head in her lap, the girl's still-damp hair fanned out across her thighs and hanging over her knees a little, and was playing with a strand of hair between her fingers.

 _Not crushing my ass_ , he thought, setting the tea down on the end table beside the couch. "So, what else do you two need? Petra's getting the Pepto."

"I'd liike some tea, please," Sasha said. "And some Aleve. My head's killing me..."

"Got it."

"Here you go, darling," Petra said, stepping around him as he left the room and walking towards the two brunettes.

"Sit up," Hanji said gently, nudging the younger girl.

"M'kay," she mumbled, pushing herself up again and taking the medicine from the blonde and drinking it. She passed the medicine cup back to the Petra before curling back up in Hanji's lap, burying her face against the older brunette's stomach and mumbling something unintelligible.

Hanji sighed and let herself relax back into the cushions as she ran her fingers gently through her friend's auburn hair.  _It's got so much variance_ , she thought in mild amusement as she watched Petra dose out the medicine to the remaining kids. She glanced up as Levi came back over.

"Take the Aleve and don't say a fuckin' word," he said, slamming the pills down on the table.

"Real charmer, you are," she said, smirking.

He scowled and walked off.

"Sash."

"Mm, I'm gettin' there," came the mumbled response as the girl pushed herself up into a sitting position and took the proffered pills and tea, swallowing the pills with a few sips. She swallowed a few more sips of tea before passing the mug back to Hanji.

"Just get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded tiredly and curled back up, pressing her forehead against Hanji's stomach, fingers gripping the tail of Hanji's shirt.

There was no doubt about it. There was definitely a mumbled "so comfy" that time, and Hanji felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. How on earth could  _she_ , of all people, be comfy? She sighed and let her hand drift idly to the younger girl's hair, fingers running through it. _Though...really... I guess I don't mind. As long as you're safe and happy, I'll give you the world..._

-

A few hours later, Sasha had gotten up to use the bathroom, and Hanji occupied herself with her then-cold tea. She sighed.  _It's so much better hot..._

"Hey, Han?"

"Hm?" She glanced up, halfway through a sip of tea.

"'M kinda hungry. An' my stomach feels a little better," the brunette explained quietly.

Hanji set her tea down. "Alright, dear. C'mon, I'll fix you something to eat." She got up and walked to the kitchen, the younger girl trailing behind her. Most of the kids had gone home, though Ymir and Christa were curled up in the chair on the other side of the room, picking at each other quietly. And she was fairly sure she could hear Petra's voice floating out of Levi's room.  _She's trying so hard to connect with him_ , she thought to herself.  _Shame Levi's a bit more broken than I am in the human relations department..._ Her eyes landed on the tall glass in the dish drainer. "Where did... Ay, Ampie?" she called. "Did we use this last night?" She waved the glass to illustrate her point.

"Yup. It was your brilliant plan to play Ring of Fire. Or maybe crazy is better..."

Christa giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hanji said, briefly forgetting her friend's promised meal in her curiosity.

"Usually you hold your alcohol well enough to at least  _remember_ what you do," the freckled brunette chuckled, a small smirk playing about her lips.

Hanji frowned, scratching her head in confusion. Her friend was right, which was why it bothered her so much. "...we played Ring of Fire...with ouzo and vodka?"

"Yup."

"And we played with Joker's Rule, right?" she asked as her memories clarified, if only a little. Joker's Rule was probably the most risky of their games, considering that the holder of the joker could make  _any_ rule.

"Yup. And that one," she pointed at Sasha, "had to drink the end product."

Hanji's jaw dropped in horror. "Oh, my god, Sash, I--"

The younger brunette waved it off. "'S fine. Ring of Fire is luck, anyway."

"Yeah, but--"

"Make it up to me by getting me food," Sasha said, cutting her off. "Just food."

Ymir and Christa laughed so hard the tiny blonde fell to the floor with a small thump. "You okay, babe?" the freckled brunette asked, concern flashing through golden-brown eyes.

"Yeah," the girl replied, pushing golden hair from her eyes. "But I think the chair's too small for the both of us."

Ymir laughed. "I'll join you then," she said, sliding down to the floor beside her girlfriend.

Hanji smiled softly, glad she could give her friends this time togethr, until she felt a tug on the tail of her shirt. She glanced over her shoulder curiously.

"Zo'...y'promised me food," Sasha mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, yes, right, sorry," she replied, heading huriedly back to the kitchen. "Um...pasta would take a while...can you stomach eggs?" She glanced back at the girl.

She shrugged in response. "Maybe?"

"D'y'wanna try it?"

There was a pause and then Sasha nodded. Hanji could have sworn she heard the girl mumble something about "...I love your eggs. 'S more than worth it..." as she pulled the carton of eggs from the fridge and a frying pan from the cabinet. Her own stomach growled queitly as she pulled out the measuring cup, and she mentally shrugged, reasoning that it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite to eat for herself as well. She cracked a few eggs into the cup as she saw Sasha climb onto the counter out the corner of her eye. "Y'want a basic omlette or one of my specials?" she asked, pulling a fork from a nearby drawer and stirring the eggs slowly.

"I like your specials."

"Specials it is then!" Hanji said cheerfully, opening an overhead cabinet and pulling a few containers of seasoning. Garlic, basil, oregano, and a few others she remembered little more than taste and label, knowing well how they mixed.

"Yo, Pika."

She glanced up as she sprinkled a pinch of garlic into the eggs and stirring it in. "'S up?"

"Mind if we get a bite?" The freckled bruenette jerked her head in the direction of the fridge.

"Yanno you're welcome to use anything of mine, Ampie. You don't have to ask about food." She turned her attention back to Sasha's eggs, sprinkling in a few more seasonings and mixing it.  _Eggs are always the most frustrating. Can't taste 'em before they're done..._

"Yeah, true. But my dad raised me to be polite, you know."

Hanji laughed, struggling not to spill the food, eventually setting the cup back down and clutching the counter for support, as her mirth bubbled out of her. "Well, I appreciate that," she said as her breath returned in the wake of her subsiding laughter. "But you're my friend. And, how do the Spanish say?  _Mi casa, su casa_?"

"Mikasa is your house?" Sasha said, an impish grin on her face.

Hanji rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. "Hell if I know. I don't remember half the crap they taught me anyway." She finished Sasha's omlette a few minutes later and slid it on a plate before passing it to the other brunete. "Careful, it's hot," she cautioned.

Sasha nodded. "'M gonna go sit on the couch, okay?"

"Mm, I'll be in in a minute."


End file.
